


Анонимно, пожалуйста!

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Студент случайно натыкается в анонимном чате на своего преподавателя. Слово за слово, они начинают небольшой социальный эксперимент. И одного из них ловят на этом.





	

Зимняя сессия – это когда не знаешь, чего хочешь больше: спать, есть или выпрыгнуть из окна. Тимур разрывался на сотню маленьких старост, пытаясь одновременно учиться и напоминать одногруппникам о необходимости появляться на экзаменах. С каждым днем Новый Год становился ближе, но о спокойной жизни можно было мечтать только в конце января, так что настроение было совсем не праздничное. Чтобы развлечься, он зависал в Сети, просматривая паблики с исповедями таких же горемык, каковым считал самого себя.  
_«Завалил девочку на экзамене, поставил неуд, она оказалась на шестом месяце, вернулась с ножом и стала угрожать. Пишем объяснительные декану. КМП»_  
Откровения преподавателей нравились Тимуру больше всего, читая их, он начинал думать, что преподы – такие же люди. Потом открывал билеты по английскому, и мысль улетучивалась.  
_«Каждый день со мной заигрывает толпа первокурсниц. Я – гей. Сегодня одна из них в эссе написала, что сдаст меня, если я с ней не трахнусь. КМП»_  
Тимур представлял себе манерного метросексуала, который набирает сообщение на розовом смартфоне пальцами с идеальным маникюром, нервно хихикал от возникшего образа и возвращался к учебе.  
_«Работаю в вузе десять лет, начинал ассистентом преподавателя, теперь веду собственный предмет. Новый охранник потребовал пропуск, вызвал ментов, кричал на весь коридор. Никто из студентов не подошел, все тихо ржали в сторонке. Сижу в участке. КМП»_  
Каким же гадом нужно быть, чтобы собственные студенты не помогли в такой ситуации? Тимур написал комментарий:  
_«Надо лучше относиться к людям, мудак»_.

На прошлой сессии занятия на декабрь отменили почти полностью. Пришлось досдавать предметы, потому что «сверху» пришла очередная директива, и всех выравнивали под новый стандарт специальности. Тимур тогда думал, что это – настоящий ад. В этот раз занятия отменять не стали. Нужно было ходить в вуз, сидеть на парах, а параллельно (кто только это придумал?) сдавать зачеты по тем предметам, которые уже закончились.  
– Жесть какая-то, – сказал он перед началом первой пары, обращаясь в воздух. В аудитории, кроме него, сидела только местная отличница-заучка, парочка сознательных студентов средней успеваемости, да подключившийся к группе восстановленец. Выглядела эта компания как герои плохой американской комедии – три стереотипа: зубрила, хохмачи, дурачок.  
– Ого! – в аудиторию вошел преподаватель. Александр Сергеевич Синицын, всего год назад появившийся на факультете. Говорили, что раньше он работал в крупном вузе, но ушел оттуда по каким-то личным причинам. Синицын был строгим, пропуски не любил, поэтому на его занятиях почти всегда был аншлаг, но зимняя сессия выматывала всех, поэтому к первой паре проснулись сегодня лишь пять из тридцати восьми.  
– Здравствуйте, Александр Сергеевич, – поприветствовал его Тимур, ощущая на себе ответственность старосты, – вчера очень поздно отпустил Станислав Григорьевич, так что сегодня не все.  
– Не все? – Александр Сергеевич театрально выгнул бровь. Лекции он вел интересно, иногда даже сценки разыгрывал, и эта театральность воспринималась уже как неотъемлемая часть преподавателя английского.  
– Ну, да, мало нас, – Тимур уставился в пол с виноватым видом. – Что уж там, три калеки.  
– Пять, – поправил Александр Сергеевич, – ровно пять калек. Что ж, раз такое дело, давайте проведем его с пользой. Возьмите чистый лист бумаги, отложите учебник и конспекты подальше, и пишите эссе: «Как я ухитрился прийти к первой паре».  
С галерки, где сидели хохмачи и восстановленец, донесся недовольный стон.  
– Уважаемые, если будете издавать такие звуки, я изменю тему вашего эссе на другую. Например, «Как я ухитрился прийти к первой паре и получить неуд». Устроит вас такой расклад?  
Хохмачей расклад не устраивал, а восстановленец, видимо, не сразу понял, что к чему, потому что продолжал внимательно смотреть на Александра Сергеевича, словно тот не договорил какую-то шутку. Тимур покачал головой, достал лист бумаги и начал писать.  
Устраивать такие вот проверочные преподаватель по английскому, «Англичанин», очень любил. Правда, в отличие от ожидаемой небрежности, все эссе он внимательно читал, писал на листиках советы по использованию слов, и вообще старался извлечь максимальную пользу из этого малораспространенного среди других преподавателей задания. Тимур, в свою очередь, любил эссе. Если бы он не поступил на юрфак, он пошел бы на жур. Просто окончательное решение принимала мама, а не он сам, так что о журналистике пришлось на время забыть. Впрочем, Тимур рассчитывал, что через пару лет сможет начать подрабатывать для профильных изданий. Разбор дел в судах – чем не хлеб?  
– Постарайтесь уложиться в тридцать минут, – посоветовал Александр Сергеевич, потом достал из кармана смартфон и перестал смотреть на студентов.  
Галерка зашуршала записями, и Тимур мысленно чертыхнулся. Надо же быть такими тупыми? Что они хотят там найти-то? В этом семестре проходили юридические термины Штатов, именно их нужно было учить по билетам на экзамен. Умники, должно быть, даже не потрудились прочесть список вопросов. И даже если так, неужели не хватает мозгов сообразить, что тема эссе шуточная?  
Текст родился сам собой, Тимур набросал его, стараясь писать лаконично, но без избитых «to be or not to be», которые Александр Сергеевич вечно высмеивал.  
– Готово, – он положил листик на стол преподавателя и вернулся на место.  
– Ну, почитай пока что-нибудь, займись делом, – отозвался Англичанин, не отрываясь от смартфона. Тимур хмыкнул и достал собственный.  
_«Каждый год рассказываю первокурсникам, как важно учить античную литературу. Отмахиваются, говорят, что так можно сказать про любой предмет. На экзамене никто не знает даже Гомера. Уверена, так можно сказать про любой предмет. КМП»_  
Паблик с признаниями преподавателей был пристанищем для Тимура уже несколько месяцев. Истории, которые он читал, превращали безликие фигурки со списком группы в руках в живых людей. Мысленно Тимур примеривал эти истории к реальным преподавателям. Вот Александру Сергеевичу очень подошла бы история про беременную девчонку, на него даром что не с ножом студенты приходят. Если не занимаешься, можно писать заявление на академ сразу. Или идти в армию, как этот тип с галерки.  
Тем временем тип с галерки пошел через всю аудиторию – сдавать эссе. Александр Сергеевич к нему даже не обернулся. Тимур хмыкнул и снова погрузился в смартфон. Кроме паблика с исповедями ему нравился анонимный чат. Заходишь, общаешься, выходишь – и можешь представлять себе все, что угодно.  
Он посмотрел на часы, до дэдлайна оставалось еще десять минут. Как раз на один разговор. Собеседник нашелся сразу же.  
_«Привет, что делаешь?»_ – Тимуру нравилось сразу переходить к делу.  
_«Сижу на паре, жую жвачку, болтаю в асе и читаю книгу»_ , – ответил User527.  
_«Я бы тебя выгнал)»_ – Тимур представил длинноногую блондинку, которая почитывает «Пятьдесят оттенков серого» на каком-нибудь маркетинге и лопает розовые пузыри.  
_«Не получится)»_ – ответил User527.  
_«Почему?»_  
_«Я препод…»_  
Тимур перевел взгляд на Александра Сергеевича. Тот смотрел на экран смартфона. История, которая только что произошла, плохо примерялась на Англичанина, но от цепкого взгляда Тимура не укрылось, что препод жевал жвачку.  
_«Чему учишь?»_ – больше для шутки, чем всерьез спросил Тимур.  
_«В основном тому, как протащить пять метров шпор на экзамен»_ , – ответил User527.  
Тимур снова поднял взгляд на Англичанина – тот как раз закончил дописывать сообщение.  
_«Думаешь, пригодится кому?)»_  
_«Если пойдут на госслужбу – непременно))»_  
Взгляд. Англичанин снова ответил кому-то.  
_«Много у тебя студентов?»_  
Взгляд. Вот Англичанин поднимает голову, вот встречается взглядом с Тимуром, вот поднимает смартфон повыше и начинает набирать текст:  
_«Пять»_ , – User527.  
Тимур испуганно отложил смартфон подальше и уткнулся взглядом в конспект. Что он там понаписал? Некоторые чаты были весьма пикантными, доходило и до виртуального секса. Про жвачку вроде что-то? Ах, да, точно: «Я бы тебя выгнал». Ну, будем надеяться, Александр Сергеевич разумный человек.  
Смартфон тихо завибрировал – доставлено сообщение. Тимур взял смартфон и, вознося молитвы невиданным божествам, стал надеяться, что это мама просит купить молока после занятий.  
_«Любишь игры?»_ – User527.  
_«Какие?»_ – Тимур ответил, убеждая себя, что действует из вежливости. Признаваться в избытке любопытства было слишком тошно. Нет, он на совершенно другой стороне баррикады. Он за хороших, за студентов, которые денно и нощно готовятся к публичным унижениям. Он не будет связываться с исчадием ада.  
_«Социальные эксперименты»_  
_«Не пробовал»_ , – руки вспотели, Тимур нервно поглядывал на часы. Три минуты, через три минуты будет дэдлайн, Александр Сергеевич заставит всех сдать эссе, и они продолжат занятие.  
_«Двое на галерке»_  
Тимур невольно обернулся.  
_«Что с ними?»_ – руки дрожали.  
Рядом откашлялась заучка, Тимур вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
_«Аттракцион «ты мне больше не друг»_  
Англичанин отложил в сторону смартфон, пару раз ударил костяшками пальцев по столу, привлекая внимание, а потом указал пальцем на галерку:  
– Степаниченко, снова списываете у Иващенко?  
– Я?! – Кузя Степаниченко, подающий надежды атлет, не пойми как затесавшийся на юрфак, встал со своего места, исполненный праведного гнева. – Да я сам пишу! Это он списывает постоянно! Он и контрольную у меня списал!  
– Чего?! – Толя Иващенко, звезда среди дам, даже покраснел от злости. – Очень мне надо твои закорючки разбирать!  
– Оба встали и сдали работы, – прервал их Англичанин.  
– Мы еще не все, – ляпнул Толик, и Кузя просверлил его таким взглядом, что можно было выжигать поделки из дерева.  
Когда они положили листочки на стол Александра Сергеевича и сели обратно, смартфон Тимура снова подал признаки жизни.  
_«Вуаля»_ , – User527.  
_«Немного жестоко»_ , – вежливо ответил Тимур. На самом деле, он думал не об этом. Он думал о том, что Кузя с Толей получили по заслугам.  
_«Ладно, вот тебе новогоднее чудо»_ , – User527.  
– Смирнова? – Англичанин окликнул эталон красавицы-спортсменки-комсомолки, зубрилу Оленьку.  
– Да, Александр Сергеевич? – проблеяла звезда потока.  
– У вас автомат, – заявил Англичанин, широко улыбаясь. – Пять за экзамен.  
– Но, – звезда потока стала оглядываться в поисках поддержки, – вы ведь никогда не ставите автоматы.  
– Вот именно, – Англичанин продолжал широко улыбаться, – единственный в моей практике автомат. Поздравляю. Продолжайте в том же духе!  
_«Вуаля»_ , – User527.  
Счастливая Оленька благодарно улыбалась Александру Сергеевичу.  
_«Немного перебор»_ , – ответил Тимур. Оленька знала английский на порядок хуже него самого.  
_«Не угодить вам никак))»_ , – User527.  
Тимур отложил смартфон подальше. Нет ничего хуже игривого настроения преподавателя, тем более такого строгого, как Александр Сергеевич. Сейчас еще решит отобрать автомат у Оленьки, потом совесть грызть всю жизнь будет. Нет уж, пускай Англичанин остается Англичанином.  
Вжж.  
Он продолжал пилить взглядом конспект.  
– Тимур, – окликнул Александр Сергеевич, – кажется, у вас телефон.  
– Ничего, это подождет, – Тимур сглотнул, в горле пересохло.  
– Вдруг важно, – Англичанин коварно улыбнулся. – Вы бы проверили.  
Тимур схватил смартфон со всей возможной злостью, демонстрируя, что почти вышел из себя. Мол, нечего сбивать студентов с пути истинного.  
_«Чат анонимный, никто не узнает)»_ , – User527.  
_«Чего вы хотите?»_  
_«Ничего, просто настроение новогоднее)»_ , – User527.  
Тимур поднял взгляд на Англичанина – тот смотрел на смартфон с отголоском прежней улыбки. На новогоднее настроение это было совсем не похоже, скорей уж на… одиночество?

Подготовка в компании User527 шла куда медленней, чем без его «помощи». Тимур то и дело прерывался на отвлеченные беседы.  
_«Читал Киза?»_  
_«Нет»_  
_«Жаль, почитай, хороший автор. Иногда мне кажется, что студенты – это мышки в лабиринте. Натаскиваем вас на правильные ответы, а в конце обвиняем в цинизме»_  
Или еще хуже:  
_«Станислав Григорьевич завтра будет спрашивать про Тухачевского»_  
_«Это нечестно!»_  
_«Нечестно спрашивать про советские сплетни на курсе политистории»_  
Тимур чувствовал себя двойным агентом. User527 не отставал от него даже вечерами, когда измотанный чтением конспектов и монографий, студент пытался доползти до кровати:  
_«Видел новые «Звездные Войны»?)»_  
_«Откуда у меня время-то?»_  
_«Значит, не видел?»_  
_«Нет»_  
_«Жаль, там один герой на тебя очень похож»_  
После таких заявлений Тимур лез в Сеть смотреть актеров, которые играли в Седьмом Эпизоде саги.  
_««Том и Джерри» помнишь?»_  
_«Смутно»_  
_«Иногда хочется взять такую здоровенную кувалду, как у Джерри, и поколотить весь поток»_  
_«Постарайтесь держать себя в руках!»_  
_«Давай на «ты», староста»_  
_«Все равно держи себя в руках!»_  
Разговаривать с Англичанином в анонимном чате было на порядок проще, чем «вживую». На экзамен Тимур шел с тяжелым сердцем, потому что ему казалось, что он участвует в ток-шоу.  
– Телефоны сложите в коробку, как обычно, – Александр Сергеевич пододвинул картонку из-под мороженного на своем столе. – После экзамена заберете по одному.  
На первом экзамене, год назад, студенты ворчали и обещали пожаловаться в деканат, но никто так и не осмелился. Больше того, деканат сам взял на вооружение метод, так что теперь телефоны сдавали почти на каждом зачете, экзамене и даже на некоторых контрольных работах.  
Отвечать первыми пошли, как ни странно, Толя с Кузей. Провалились оба, потому что Александр Сергеевич сначала прогнал их по вопросам из разных билетов, а потом эффектным жестом извлек из карманов здоровенные шпаргалки. Аудитория согнулась от нервного хохота, никому не хотелось быть на месте Толика и Кузьмы. Тимур подумал, что про них теперь будут рассказывать анекдоты. Особенно смешно было то, что они друг за другом повторили одни и те же ошибки, хотя отвечали, само собой, по очереди. Первым на грабли наступил Кузьма, а по его стопам уверенно прошелся Анатолий.  
– Тимур, может, теперь ты? – Александр Сергеевич улыбался почти тепло. Тимур встал из-за стола и пошел отвечать.  
Вопросы были трудными, но он учил их, поэтому отвечал. Иногда хорошо, иногда средне, но всегда отвечал. Англичанин продолжал улыбаться.  
– На пересдачу тебя, что ли, отправить, – усмехнулся он, наконец, но вопреки сказанному взял зачетку Тимура и начал писать в ней: «Отлично».  
Тимур взял зачетку, подошел к корзинке и стал искать свой телефон. Он просмотрел груду сваленных девайсов один раз и решил, что слишком переволновался из-за экзамена.  
Второй раз.  
Третий.  
– Александр Сергеевич? – Тимур обернулся к преподавателю, не скрывая ужаса. В конце концов, в этом деле были повязаны они оба. «Деле», даже звучит жутковато.  
– Да, Тимур? – Англичанин что-то увлеченно набирал на смартфоне. Тимуру от этого стало еще хуже, потому что:  
– У меня телефон украли.  
Разбирательство началось нешуточное. Естественно, все стрелки указывали на Толю с Кузей, но у них смартфона не обнаружилось, и все обвинения они отрицали. Александр Сергеевич сделал объявление и попросил хулигана вернуть девайс. Голос его не дрожал, щеки не краснели, и вообще он выглядел настоящим англичанином, был хладнокровен и сдержан.  
«У меня ведь стоит пароль, у меня ведь пароль», – тем временем судорожно повторял про себя Тимур.  
Телефон нашелся возле аудитории на лавочке, и могло показаться, что Тимур его там забыл, хотя это никак не вязалось ни с характером старосты, ни с тем, что сразу после загадочного исчезновения смартфон найти нигде поблизости не удалось.  
_«Все нормально?»_ – спросил User527, когда Тимур вышел из аудитории, тихо извиняясь.  
_«Вроде бы. У меня пароль»_ , – ответил он.  
Будь в «деле» замешан кто поумней, даже та же Оленька, можно было бы волноваться, но осилить комбинацию в шесть движений пальцем по монитору недалеким Толе с Кузей было под силу едва ли.  
Однако после экзамена к кабинету подошел декан. Тимур ждал ведомость, чтобы отнести в учебную часть, как делал всегда с самого первого курса – следил за успеваемостью одногруппников. Декан выглядел хмуро и следом за ним шли с явно наигранным печальным видом Толик и Кузьма. Тимур почувствовал как холодеют руки.  
– Александр Сергеевич там? – спросил декан строгим голосом. Тимур даже встал от такого тона. И поспешно убрал в карман смартфон, мало ли что.  
– Конечно, Валентин Петрович, экзамен принимает, – ответил Тимур.  
– Ну-ну, – отозвался декан и многозначительно повторил. – Ну-ну.  
Тимур с ужасом наблюдал за тем как зашли в кабинет Толик, Кузьма и Валентин Петрович. Дверь за ними закрылась. Тимур машинально запихнул руку в карман за смартфоном.  
Когда дверь открылась, первым из нее вышел Александр Сергеевич. Лицо его было по-английски непроницаемо.  
– Тимур, отнеси в учебную часть, – он протянул старосте лист ведомости.  
Тимур остался сидеть на лавочке возле аудитории и провожал взглядом процессию во главе с Александром Сергеевичем, за которым шли Валентин Петрович, Толя с Кузей и остаток группы – те, кто экзамен еще не сдал.  
_«В чем дело?!»_  
На его глазах декан достал из кармана смартфон Александра Сергеевича и стал разглядывать экран. Толик предложил свою помощь, и вся процессия остановилась. Тимур поспешно убрал телефон, вскочил на ноги и пошел в противоположную сторону – к учебной части.  
– Тимурчик, все сдали? – в увешанном снежинками кабинете сидела Томочка, секретарша.  
– Пока нет, – пробормотал Тимур, протягивая ей лист с ведомостью.  
– Жалко, жалко, – откликнулась Томочка без особых эмоций. Холодно и безразлично. Для Тимура ее слова стали последней каплей. Он выбежал из учебной части, выхватил смартфон и нажал сакральное «Покинуть чат». Ни разу ему не приходилось испытывать ничего подобного, вдавливая кнопку смартфона. Как будто ледяной водой окатили.

Тимур весь день вспоминал забавные диалоги с Англичанином, порывался открыть лог чата, но потом изнутри всплывал страх, и он не делал этого.  
_«У тебя есть девушка?»_ – с этого вопроса начался их последний разговор, как раз прошлым вечером.  
_«Нет»_  
_«Если бы была, куда бы ты повел ее?»_  
_«Не знаю, в кафе, наверное, или в кино»_  
_«Я надеялся, ко мне на лекцию(»_  
_«Вы не настолько хороший лектор))»_  
Тимур все время срывался на «выканье», но Александр Сергеевич его за это не осуждал и не ругал, так оно выходило даже проще. Разговоры их были бессмысленными, почти пустыми, но все равно каждый раз он ждал, что система выведет: « _Новое сообщение от User527_ ».  
_«Кем ты хочешь стать, когда выпьешь?»_  
_«Геем»_  
Тимура бросало в жар каждый раз, когда он вспоминал о том, что действительно написал это, и что теперь декан, Толя с Кузей и все желающие, скорее всего, прочли его.  
_«Почему геем?)»_  
_«Они не берут ипотеку))»_  
_«Боишься ипотеки?)»_  
Они шутили, Тимур прекрасно понимал, что все это шутка, но теперь… если представить, что кто-то прочтет!  
_«Боюсь отрастить пивное брюшко и полюбить футбол»_  
_«Не любишь футбол?)»_  
_«Нет, глупая игра»_  
_«Всем нравится»_  
_«Я – не все»_  
Тимур писал ответы, не задумываясь. Ему нравилась эта своеобразная анонимность. То, что Александр Сергеевич никогда не вспоминал о своем статусе, и что они могли общаться неформально.  
_«Да, я заметил, что ты – не все)»_  
_«Выделяюсь из толпы?»_  
_«Смотришь по-другому»_  
_«У вас что, какой-то дар особый? По взгляду людей определяете, какие они?)»_  
_«Вроде того))»_  
В этой переписке было не больше предосудительного, чем в любом другом анонимном чате. Они ведь не начали ее нарочно, все произошло случайно.  
_«И какой я?»_  
_«Настоящий) запутался, правда, но это со всеми бывает»_  
Уже тогда, прошлой ночью, он знал, что не запутался, и знал, почему продолжает писать ответы User527, хотя прекрасно знает о последствиях.  
_«В чем я запутался?»_  
_«Не туда смотришь)»_  
_«Ну, у меня же нет вашего супер-взгляда!»_  
_«Действительно, это бы многое упростило))»_  
Тимур знал, о чем идет речь, и ему нравилось ходить по этой тонкой грани. Недо-флирт, почти-откровенный-разговор, обоюдный-блеф. Тимур чувствовал, как приливает кровь к щекам с каждым ответом от User527.  
_«А у вас есть девушка?»_  
_«Сам-то как думаешь?))»_  
_«Нет?»_  
_«Нет»_  
_«Если бы была, куда бы вы ее повели?»_  
_«К себе на лекцию ;)»_  
Тимур тогда хохотал, но сейчас, вспоминая, он почти плакал. Черт знает, что наговорили про Англичанина Толик с Кузьмой, но если по непонятной причине еще и переписка всплывет…

Наговорили Толик с Кузьмой действительно много. Так много, что на следующий день рано утром Тимура вызвала учебная часть.  
– По поводу Александра Сергеевича, – сухо сказала Томочка. Тимур успел ее возненавидеть за эту ничем не обоснованную холодность. Неужели ей совсем не жаль Англичанина? Неужели нельзя проявить хоть каплю сострадания, когда другой человек в беде?  
Он почти знал, что скажет декан. И все-таки это было странно, как будто из другой жизни.  
– Вынужден сообщить о том, что преподаватель английского языка в срочном порядке был уволен, по собственному желанию, в связи с инцидентом, который мне бы не хотелось предавать огласке. Александр Сергеевич принес свои искренние извинения, экзамены по его предмету проведет заведующий кафедрой английского языка. Сообщите по группам, у меня всё.  
Тимура бросало то в жар, то в холод. Он не мог поверить, что безобидная шутка над посредственностями может превратиться в катастрофу. Хуже всего ему было из-за того, что в этой шутке он был косвенным участником, но никак не пострадал. Никто не задал ему вопросов про переписку, никто не стал спрашивать его мнения об Александре Сергеевиче. Всем было безразлично.  
– Кажется, он к Анатолию из второй группы приставал, – прошептала очередная гадюка на ухо своей соседке. В аудитории сидели старосты всех групп потока.  
Люди вокруг показались Тимуру похожими на стаю гиен. Набросились на Англичанина, как только появилась возможность. Декан, Томочка, Кузя с Толиком – скопом навалились, стоило ему сделать одну осечку. Тогда в голову и пришла идея. Собственно, что тут особо поделаешь? Только рассказать другим.

Тимур открыл до боли знакомую страничку и замер. Что писать? Как извиниться?  
_«В прошлом году пришел новый преподаватель. Строгий, требовательный. Двух студентов на экзамене завалил из-за того, что списывали. Они накатали на него жалобу, что он приставал к ним. Я знаю, что он не делал этого, почти все время мы болтали с ним в анонимном чате. Он ничего обо мне не сказал. Теперь его уволят. КМП»_  
Он сел на край кровати и отложил смартфон подальше – потасканный «кирпич» напоминал о злосчастной переписке.  
Вжж.  
_«Привет, староста. Не натвори глупостей. Лучше встретимся на новогодних?»_  
Тимур уронил голову прямо на монитор телефона.  
Староста, ну, конечно. Номер старосты есть у любого преподавателя, тем более у педантичного Англичанина. Дышать стало легче, и в голове родилась шальная идея:  
_«Любишь игры?»_  
Прошла бесконечная минута.  
_«Новый социальный эксперимент?)»_  
_«Не социальный, личный»_

**Author's Note:**

> Гид по всем текстам (джен, слэш, гет, фанфики, ориджиналы) - http://vk.cc/5cNEsL (ВК, открытый доступ)


End file.
